The key that protected the Lock
by OtherSideOfSorrow
Summary: SI insert. Corisande Sollis was a normal girl, until she's been reborn into the Harry Potter world. Follow her adventure as she found out more about herself and that being a witch is just not all fun and games.


Hey guys! This is my first ever Harry Potter story and I hope you guys would enjoy it! :D

Do review and give me constructive feedback so that I can improve!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters or the book~ **

Chapter 1

It was a unusually quiet night, no crickets chirping or tree rustling with the wind, some might even say it's too quiet to the point of being eerie, on this particular night, at number 52, Whittaker Street, there is a quaint little house, pretty red roofs and white walls with a garden fill with daisies.  
>In this house, at this particular late hour, there is a girl sitting on a table, pencil in her ear, she seemed to be staring into space.<p>

Nothing is really abnormal in this scene, therefore, no one could foresee the series of events that would happen that set off the start of a new story.

The young girl sighed, closing the calculus book on the table with a resounding smack. She slumped on the table, seemingly motionless. A small silver Persian cat, seeing her owner 'play dead' hop onto the table top,  
>she meowed.<p>

A hand out of nowhere started to attack her, scratching her ears, a pleasant feeling started to overcome her, soon after she found herself purring loudly like an engine motor, yellow eyes closing in pleasure.  
>Her owner sighed loudly again, hand stopped scratching her ears.<p>

This is not acceptable to her.

The silver cat nuzzled her owner's hand, a silent demand for her owner to continue the treatment. The beautiful, Beautiful hands continued, much to the cat's pleasure.

'Mallow' her owner whined, using her nickname, short for marshmallow. Her ears pricked at her name. Marshmallow meowed again in response to her name.  
>'How I wish I could go to Hogwarts, learn magic, be someone. I could never say it out loud to any of my friends... they never understand!' her owner's voice started in a whisper, rising in the end.<br>'MEOW!' marshmallow had a mini heart attack as her owner slammed her hand on the table in her excitement.

Marshmallow could never understand her owner's obsession in the book, she knew that her owner loves them but this was the first time that she treat it like it's something real. Then again, as long as her owner fills her food bowl, she don't really mind her owner's weirdness. But still,  
>'OW!' her owner screamed, pulling her hand back so suddenly that marshmallow had to let her hand go from her mouth or risk getting falling off the desk. She scrambled back behind the pencil holder, watching from her point of view as her owner commence her Dance of Pain and Suffering which also known as DPS.<br>As usual, her owner's feet tripped onto nothing and her face proceeded to meet the floor, her long time buddy.  
>'Urghhh' her owner grumbled, slowly standing up, slowly heading towards her bed. Marshmallow hopped down the table following like the loyal concerned friend she is. She stopped at the foot of the bed, watching her owner plopped down ungracefully towards the bed. One hand reaching out blindly towards the lamp beside her bed. After a few attempts, the room, like outside is clothed in darkness.<p>

Marshmallow sat down in the dark, licking her paws with grace unlike her owner. Her bring yellow eyes being the only thing visible in the dark, staring at her owner's sleeping form.  
>What happened next is something marshmallow could never understand, even with her unusually intelligent mind. It was something out of this world, something magical.<br>Since man learned how to talk, they learned the power of words, some could hurt, and some could heal. Words formed bonds, invincible strings of power that connect something to another. Words are a form of power. Since ancient times, they have been used in invocations, spells.  
>What happened tonight is something of that ancient magic with the help of a young girl's mind.<br>Marshmallow could only race to her owner's side as a bright light slowly engulf her owner's form.  
>Tomorrow, when all occupants of the house wakes up, they would find that the house missing of two occupants.<p>

A cat by the name of marshmallow.

And a human girl by the name of Corisande Anne Sollis.

_Somewhere in the Department of Mysteries, a new prophesy is born._

-Owari-


End file.
